Naruto son of the oni mask
by True Assassins
Summary: Naruto is the son of the oni mask and has been mated to Jade ever since she put the mark of the Shadow Khan on her ankle and became queen of the shadow khan


**Hey guys Scorpionking12 here with the 3rd**** and final story of the day this is hopefully going to be pretty good so just sit back relax and read as stated I do not own anything in the stories accept some things I will tell you what they are as we go on now lets get this party started**

**Naruto son of the Oni mask**

"**Jackie Chan and friends I have a son in a far off hidden nation I will give you the map to find him his name is Naruto he is even more powerful than I am but be wary since he has been mated to your niece Jade ever since she put the mark of the shadow Khan on her to look like a tattoo and became queen of the shadow Khan my son can summon all of the **

**shadow khans my generals could as well as ones that you have not seen please take care of him know this he was evil but after Jade over powered the mate mark with her good will power and the old wise ones magic he became good he also became her age only 3 months older so he is thirteen he is a ninja in the village called Konohagakure"** Toru interrupted here saying "the village hidden in the leaves that is a weird name".

"Shut up Toru the Oni mask is talking" Uncle said.

"**Like I was saying take care of him they think he is a demon because of the Shadow Khan he summons out of nowhere so they outcast him".**

"We will do this but I want you to swear on your title as Oni warlord that this is all true since Oni's won't lie if they use their title as part of the swear since they will not go to the oni realm they will just simply cease to exist do we have your word" Toru asked.

"**You have my word as an Oni General that I am not lying".**

And with that the Oni general was sent to the Oni world where he would have to stay for the next thousand years before being able to enter the human world again.

"Alright pack your things we are going to the hidden continent to meet this Naruto that Jade is mated to" said Uncle.

It has been one month and three days since the group of four people had set off to the hidden continent and they were just now getting to the gates of Konoha.

"Halt what is your business here in Konoha" said the forever chunin at the gate Kotetsu and Izumo.

"We are here to meet your leader to discuss becoming a clan here in your village" said Uncle.

"Very well Anbu will escort you to see Hokage-sama". Just then a group of 4 animal masked people came and took the group to the Hokage where they had to wait since he was debriefing a team of ninja from a mission they heard that was from a place called wave country.

Uncle used his magic to enhance his hearing and heard the Hokage talk to the person they were looking for.

Inside the office.

"Naruto why did you have to get this staff out of Gatous wharehouse it looks very demonic."

"that is because it is Demonic old man this will increase my Oni powers ten fold and I can bring an army of my Shadow khan to help you since my dads army was added to mine since he was sent back to the oni realm by the people that he was tormenting. Oh and one more thing I have a mate by the name of Jade coming with a group of people 3 in number plus her makes four."

"Very well Naruto I will get you when she gets here"

"that will not be necessary since she is outside the door with the people right now if you could have them sent in that would be great since I have to complete the mating ritual or we will both die in 2 hours of being this close to each other".

Sarutobi paged his secretary and had them come in and since Uncle had heard it all he told Jade that this was necessary since they did not want her to die.

"Jade in order to finish this we have to become one in other words we have to have sex we will both gain older looking bodies we will instantly go into our prime ages and live like that for the rest of our lives do you trust me".

"Yes I do but is fucking really necessary"

"Jade" Jackie said in his worried and scolding voice for cursing and having sex at this age.

"Uncle Jackie I need to do this I don't want to die and I know you don't want me to die and have to tell my parents why even though they want me living with you they don't want me dead."

"I guess you are right but be careful and please don't make me a grand uncle yet or Uncle a great great grand uncle"

She nodded and with that Naruto used his power over the shadows and they disappeared and reappeared in Naruto's bedroom with their clothes being taken off while in the shadows.

Naruto started off by biting her neck and creating a new mate mark since the old one on her ankle was taken off and then she did the same to his neck they both aged to the prime age of 20 years old Naruto had shot up to six foot six and gained a shit load of muscle and his pecks were more defined and he gained a six pack. Jade had shot up to five foot eleven and her flat chest turned into a DD set of tits and she looked like her adult self from when she and her uncle went into the future only now she had slits in her eyes like that of an oni.

They started kissing each other with a passion only seen in those who have true love for each other and Naruto would trail kisses from her lips to her jaw line and to her neck all the while Jade was moaning.

"OH MHHMM Naruto-kun that feels so good"

Naruto then decided to stop kissing and went down to her supple breasts and started sucking on them like their was no tomorrow like a baby wanting its milk.

He then went down to her treasure cove and dug in with a passion and she was so high on pleasure that she came into Naruto's mouth and he drank up her love nectar and said.

"Wow Jade-hime you taste really good."

Jade blushed really dark and then pushed Naruto down onto his back and said

"Naruto-Koibito you pleasured me and now I am going to pleasure you"

Naruto grinned like a chesire cat and knew what was going to happen"

Jade kissed Naruto down his chest and dipped her tongue into his bellybutton and was thinking in her head "How do I know how to do this stuff its like the mate mark is giving me instructions on what to do"

Jade reached her prize and took his dick into her mouth and licked the tip for about five minutes and then came the pre cum and she took that with her tongue and enjoyed the taste she then started bobbing her head up and down and Naruto was panting since this felt so good.

"Jade-hime I am about to cum take your mouth off"

Jade did not listen and started sucking harder and then Naruto finally came in her mouth and it was so much that it came out the sides of her mouth and dripped down onto her tits.

She took her mouth off and started rubbing the remaining cum into her tits and other parts of her skin making her body shine.

"Naruto-koi I am ready for the main course please don't keep me waiting"

Naruto grinned and said "I would never do that Jade-hime now brace yourself you may have gained a very high tolerance to pain because of the mate mark but this will still hurt it is the only part of a female that the mate mark can't give tolerance to pain for I am sorry to make you feel this pain so I want you to bite down on my shoulder while you are feeling pain" with that said

Naruto bent down and put his neck to her mouth and then thrust into her pussy and Jade screamed onto Naruto's neck and bit down onto it hard and Naruto would have winced had he not had tolerance do to his Oni blood.

Jade was moaning like a whore while being pounded for 30 minutes until Naruto said.

"Jade-hime I am going to cum I need to pull out"

But Jade had other plans and rapped her legs around him and would not let him pull out.

"Don't you dare pull out I know I won't get pregnant until Oni heat season so you can cum in me and I want to feel the rush of your cum going into my womb so let loose the flood from your balls and make me feel the rush".

Naruto obeyed his mate and came into her womb and she screamed her orgasm.

Above the apartment the Sexy duo of Anko and Kurenai had heard the whole thing and were extremely horny and even thought they were not lesbians they were bi curious so they went to town on each other while next to the apartment of Naruto's Gai started yelling about the power of youth. And this would go on all night until the late hours of the morning when they had to go to the hokage and get Jade Jackie Toru and uncle registered as ninjas for the village and Uncle as an elder on the council.

**Hey guys hope you guys liked this please review and enjoy the story ja ne for now**


End file.
